Strom
by Hyebinbaekyeolshipper
Summary: Cintaku tidak akan pernah bersatu denganmu -Chanyeol


Author : Hyebinbaekyeolshipper

Tittle : Strom

Genre : Sad Romance

Cast : KaiBaek, ChanBaek

Rated : M

Warning : ff ini mengandung NC, yang tidak baik untuk bocah. Namun, jika tetap memaksa, dosa di tanggung sendiri

Hai Chinggu, ini ff request dari temenku, jadi maklum kalau jelek, soalnya aku baekyeol shipper bukan kaibaek, jadi maklumin aja, kalau ceritanya gak bagus.

***HAPPY READING***

"yeolieee, jongieee" ucap baekhyun senang dengan merangkul kedua tangan chanyeol dan kai di perjalan menuju kedai ice cream

"kau senang sekali hari ini baekiee" ucap chanyeol mencolek dagu baekhyun

"aish, apa apaan kau yeoliee" ucap baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya

CUP. Satu kecupan manis mendarat di bibir mungil baekhyun

"yakkk, kau apa apaan jongiee" ucap baekhyun menambah centimenter bibirnya

"kau jangan begitu baek, atau kau mau aku 'terkam' sekarang juga" ucap kai membuat tatapan nanar dari chanyeol

"ah, jongiee-ah. Ayo, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin merasakan ice cream strawberry yang nikmat" ucap baekhyun menarik tangan kai dan meninggalkan chanyeol

"ku harap kau bahagia baekiee-ah. Saranghae" gumam chanyeol menyeka air matanya

"kau belepotan makannya baekie" ucap kai membersihkan ujung bibir baekhyun menggunakan jempolnya

Drrrttt Drrrrttt

"yeoliee, ponselmu bunyi" ucap baekhyun, sontak chanyeol sadar akan lamunannya dan mengambil ponselnya

"yeobseo"

"….."

"ne hyung, aku pulang sekarang" ucap chanyeol lalu memasukan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku celananya

"dari siapa yeol?" Tanya kai

"dari kris hyung, aku pulang dulu ne. kai, baekie" ucap chanyeol lalu meninggalkan dua sejoli yang menatap punggungnya binggung

"dia kenapa?"Tanya kai

"mollayo, mungkin dia sedang seding" balas baekhyun melanjutkan makan ice creamnya

"baekiee, nanti kita 'main' seperti kemarin di apartementmu ne" ucap kai dengan tatapan seduktif

"mwo? Andwae, kemarin sakit jongie" ucap baekhyun dengan tatapan ngeri

"tapi kau menikmatinyakan baekie?" Tanya kai mencolek pipi baekhyun yang memerah

"anio"

"ayolah" bujuk kai dengan aegyonya

"anio jongiee" ucap baekhyun

"kau kelamaan baekie" karena sudah binggung bagaimana mengajak baekhyun agar mau 'bermain' dengannya, langsung saja kai menggendong baekhyun ala penculik bocah umur 3 tahun

"YAKK LEPASKAN AKU JONGIEEE" teriak baekhyun memukul punggung kai

BRUK

"baekiieee ahhh" desah kai saat menjatuhkan tubuh baekhyun di kasur apartement baekhyun dan menindihnya, menyembunyikan wajah tampannya di ceruk leher baekhyun

"ahhh, jongiiieee" desah baekhyun saat kai menjilat, menggigit, dan menghisap leher jenjangnya. Sampai meninggalkan tanda merah keungu unguan yang kontras dengan kulit putih porselennya

"baekie…. Aku buka ne" ucap kai dan dapat anggukan dari baekie. Dengan secepat kilat, kai merobek pakaian baekhyun

"ahhh jongieee eugghhh" desah baekhyun saat kai menjilat menghisap dan menggigit kecil nipple kemerahannya

"ahhh jong-mppphhhh" desah baekhyun dan langsung di bungkam oleh bibir tebal milik kai. Lidah kai sudah aktif di dalam rongga mulut baekhyun, mengabsen tiap jengkal mulut

"ahhh" satu desahan lulus dari mulut baekhyun

"langsung ke intinya saja ya baek. Aku sudah tidak kuat" ucap kai lalu membuka celannya dan celana baekhyun

"kulum" perintah kai menyodorkan 3 jarinya, karena sudah bernafsu, baekhyun menarik tangan kai dan mengulumnya

"ahhhh" desah kai merasakan hangatnya mulut baekhyun

"cukup" ucap kai menarik 3 jarinya dari dalam mulut baekhyun

JLEB, karena nafsu sudah menyelimuti kai, dengan tidak sabarnya dia memasukan 3 jarinya kedalam hole baekhyun

"ARRRRGGGG" teriak sakit baekhyun

"mianhae baekiee-ah" ucap kai menghapus air mata yang sempat keluar dari mata indah baekhyun. Dengan sangat perlahan, kai mengerakan 3 jarinya di hole super ketat baekhyun

"ahhhh" desah baekhyun saat kai sudah menemukan titik yang di incarnya (?)

PLOP

JLEB

"ARRRRGGGGG JONGIN PABOOOO" teriak baekhyun saat kai melepas jari jarinya dan memasukan junior besarnya kedalam hole ketat baekhyun dengan sekali hentakan

"mainhae baekie-ah. Tapi aku janji setelah ini kau akan mendapatkan kenikmatan yang luar biasa" ucap kai menggenggam junior mungil baekhyun dan mengocoknya

"ahhh, bergerak jongie" mendapatkan lampu hijau dari baekhyun, kai langsung menggerakkan penisnya keluar masuk di dalam hole ketat baekhyun

"ARRGGGG" sontak baekhyun melengkungkan dadanya merasakan nikmat yang sangat sangat di tubuhnya

Sorry, nc di potong. Author gak kuat, couple author selingkuh

"kau jadi melamar baekhyun, yeol?" Tanya kris kepada chanyeol yang terlihat gugup

"ne hyung" balas chanyeol

"semoga berhasil" uca kris menyemagati chanyeol

"aku pergi dulu ne hyung, pay pay" ucap chanyeol lalu mengendarakan motornya menuju apartement baekhyun

"semoga baekie suka" ucap chanyeol memencet bel apartement baekhyun, namun nihil tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Dengan perlahan chanyeol membuka knop pintu apartement baekhyun. Betapa terkejutnya dia, mendapatkan pemandangan yang tersuguh di depannya

"ahhh jongiieee ahhhh fasterrr" desahan indah baekhyun terdengar sampai ke telinga chanyeol, memang apartement baekhyun kecil, jadi tidak ada pembatas apapun di apartement baekhyun, yang saat anda masuk kesana, sudah tersugu kasur, sofa, dapur, dll. Kecuali kamar mandi yang memang di beri batas

Perlahan di tutup kembali pintu apartement baekhyun. Di tatapnya cincin yang dia bawa untuk melamar baekhyun. dengan perlahan, cincin itu jatuh. Namun, chanyeol menghiraukannya dan berjalan meninggalkan apartement baekhyun dengan perasaan campur aduk, sedih, kecewa, dll

"tidur yang nyenyak ne baekiee, saranghae" ucap kai lalu memeluk baekhyun erat

Saat ini baekhyun sedang ada di perpustakaan kampusnya bersama chanyeol

"jalanmu kenapa baek?" Tanya chanyeol yang terus melihati jalannya baekhyun, padahal dia tau karena apa baekhyun susah jalan

"ah anio, yeoliee-ah" balas baekhyun menghadap chanyeol dengan tatapan polosnya

GREB

"yeoliie" ucap baekhyun mencoba melepaskan pelukan chanyeol

"sebentar, hanya sebentar, kumohon" ucap chanyeol lirih, namun cukup membuat baekhyun diam

"saranghae byun baekhyun" ucap chanyeol mempererat pelukannya

"mwo?" kaget baekhyun

"besok siang, aku akan pergi ke jepang. Besok kau harus datang ke greja dan membelas pernyataanku, aku menunggumu byun baekhyun. Saranghae" ucap chanyeol lalu meninggalkan baekhyun yang membeku di tempat, sedangkan di balik rak baekhyun. Terlihat kai yang sedang mengepalkan tangannya

Keesokan harinya…..

Baekhyun sudah siap siap menuju greja untuk memberikan jawaban kepada chanyeol, walaupun itu akan menyakiti perasaan chanyeol

"baekiee" tiba tiba datang kai yang sudah berpakaian santai

"kau mau kemana jongie?" Tanya baekhyun yang binggung

"ayo jalan jalan ke lotte world, sudah lama kita tidak kesana" ucap kai menggenggam tangan baekhyun, sontak baekhyun melupakan tujuan utamanya dan menerima jabatan tangan kai

"jongie, aku mau ice cream" rajuk baekhyun pada kai, kai pun menuruti segala keinginan baekhyun. Melupakan seseorang yang sedang menunggu jawabannya

"kau tidak datang baek" gumam chanyeol yang sedang melepaskan kelopak bunga satu persatu di atas latar, duduk menunggu orang yang sangat dia cintai, dia sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, dari desain greja yang baik, cincin yang dia beli baru dan kata kata yang sudah susah susah payah dia persiapkan dari kemarin. Namun apa? Orang yang dia tunggu tidak datang juga, sedangkan waktu keberangkatannya ke jepang tinggal setengah jam lagi

"sepertinya kau tidak datang baek" ucap chanyeol, lalu berjalan keluar greja

"jongie, sepertinya ada yang aku lupakan" ucap baekhyun lalu berlari entah kemana

"BAEKIEE" teriak kai lalu menghampiri baekhyun

"kau kenapa kesini baek?" Tanya kai saat baekhyun berlari menuju greja yang di dalamnya sangat indah

"chanyeol, harusnya dia disini jongiee" ucap baekhyun dengan air mata yang entah sejak kapan sudah keluar dari mata sipit indahnya

GREB

"stttt, memang chanyeol kenapa?" Tanya kai sambil mengelus kepada baekhyun dan duduk di atas altar

"dia hiks…. Dia…. Hiks… pergi ke jepang hiks…. Aku hiks…. Belum hiksss…. Menjawab pernyataannya hiksss" tangis baekhyun

Drtttt drrttt, tiba tiba saja ponsel kai bergetar, dengan segera dia membuka pesannya

From : Chanyeol

Hai jongin-ah, saat ini aku sudah di dalam pesawat, aku harap kau dan baekie baik baik saja. jaga dia, aku mohon. Mungkin aku tidak akan kembali lagi ke korea, dan juga mungkin ini kontak terakhir kita. Bilang kepada baekhyun, aku mencintainya. Tanpa dia menjawab juga aku tau apa yang akan dia jawab, selamat tinggal jongin, kuharap kau dan baekie terus bersatu. Aku menyayangi kalian

Tess

Satu bulir krystal jatuh dari mata tajam kai

'kau juga baik baik di sana' batin kai

"huhhh" desah chanyeol melihat keluar dari jendela pesawat

"selamat tinggal korea, selamat tinggal jongin, selamat tinggal baekhyun. Aku mencintaimu baek, saranghae. Namun, aku tau pasti kau akan memilih jongin. Mungkin aku tidak akan kembali dan melihat bagaomana malaikatku tersenyum lagi, aku mencintaimu baekhyun, akan ku simpan terus perasaan ini sampai aku tiada. Aku harap kau bahagia dengan jongin, kau bahagia akupun bahagia" gumam chanyeol dengan butiran butiran krystal yang terus keluar dari mata indahnya

SARANGHAE BYUN BAEKHYUN

*** END ***

Gimana ? bagus gak? Maklum kalau jelek, aku gak edit sama sekali, soalnya aku gak tega ngeliat Baekhyun bersama kai. Yaudah Reviewnya yoo ~


End file.
